A Personal Task
by LeafyxThiefy
Summary: Chapter 1: Grimmjow has had his eye on Sosuke Aizen's sister, has wanted to make her his. But is this all he wants with her?  Chapter 2: Now that Grimmjow has Jayden will he go forth with ending her life, or will he torture her for pure fun? Grimmjow X OC
1. Chapter 1: Personal Task

****I claim no Character in this entire Story. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, and Jayden Aizen for the person who requested this.****

****Reviews are love. Please enjoy ^^ thank you.****

* * *

><p><strong>A Grimmjow One Shot.<strong>

The Sexta Espada of Sosuke Aizen's army laid sprawled in no particular position on his bed, both his hands folded behind his head.

A sadistic smirk was working its way across his full lips as his icy blue gaze looked up at nothing in particular.

He was in his room, somewhat minding his own business for the time being, for very soon the night he had been waiting for was about to arrive.

Yes, it had been quite a long wait, but no matter, Grimmjow was more than certain that the wait would make it that much better.

Hauling himself off his bed, he stood, his lowly lidded gaze taking in the scene before him, yet seeing nothing at the same time.

Stalking out of his room, his manner sure and confident as he roamed the halls of Las Noches.

As he was walking, with both his hands tucked into the pockets of his pants, he couldn't help but pick up the voice of a particular person.

Jayden Aizen, as the name suggested, she was in fact related to the self proclaimed Leader of the Esapda, Sosuke Aizen. She was his younger sister as well as a Shinigami.

Grimmjow knew the topic she was discussing without needing to register the words.

It was all the girl ever talked about when she was this close to this section of Las Noches. Near the lab of the Octava Espada Szayel Aporro.

The Scientist however seemed to be in a hurry by the tone of his voice, "Patience, my Dear Jayden, I have said it time and time again. This is something you must work out on your own. And besides, it would be no fun on your part if I told you the secret." the pink haired man finished with a dark chuckle as footsteps were heard and Grimmjow was more than certain the other man had returned where he was needed most.

"Really Jayden, can you go a fucking day without asking about that?" Grimmjow said, rounding the corner, smirking at the brown haired girl.

*****{Jayden's POV}*****

Jayden froze momentarily her dark eyes meeting the icy blue orbs that seemed to be piercing into her heart.

Unlike her brother, Jayden wasn't comfortable with being around many of the Hollow-like creatures, no matter how much they resembled humans.

And Grimmjow was no exception; his presence always managed to put her on edge, and not just that, it made her almost terrified of just what he would do to her.

Since when they were usually close enough, he would watch her, watch her like a cat would do to a mouse before toying with it and ending its life.

On most occasions however, Hayden didn't need to worry about being alone with the Sexta Espada, since she was usually in either her brother's, Gin's, or Ulquiorra's presence.

But not at this moment, right now she was alone, and she knew very well that if given the chance, the Espada would see through her thinly masked fear and attack.

Raising her head in defiance, Jayden shrugged indifferently, "And can your lazy ass go a day without taking a cat nap?" she retorted, knowing very well that the blue haired man despised being compared to a cat.

As she had guessed, the man sneered in her direction, "Wow, how original, tell me how long did it take for your undersized brain to come with that?"

Sending back her own scornful smirk, Jayden shook her head, "Go to Hell Grimmjow."

It was risky, she knew for her to exchange too many insults with the blue haired man, since he was always a time bomb waiting to happen.

Sure he looked half-ly relaxed at the moment, with his hands in his pockets, his tall and muscular frame leaning casually to the side and onto the wall. His eyes half open through heavily eye lashed eyes. Yes he _seemed _pretty harmless if it weren't for the fact that his eyes were gleaming menacingly in her direction.

Chuckling darkly before allowing his sneer to slip into a wild smirk, he lifted himself off the wall, raising a single brow in her direction. "Really, that's your comeback, Jayden. By telling me to go to a place that I am currently in." he said in a low and dangerous voice.

Taking a step towards her, Jayden felt her heart beat that had begun picking up during their exchange of words kick into full gear as he seemed to take on a lethal look in his eyes.

A sort of hunger as his eyes raked over her figure; making her feel horribly exposed and _wrong!_

That single step had her entire being screaming at her to run, to get out of there and to where safety was, with her brother even.

But she was also aware of her position, not in ranks, but surroundings-wise.

She was in a narrow corridor that ended on one end to Szayel's laboratory, and the only exit was past the Sexta Espada, even if she were to Shunpo, he had Sonido on his side, and she was wiling to bet he was more than happy to play cat and mouse.

Her options were slim, what little of them she had.

She could turn to the Octava Espada, but that would prove fruitless, Grimmjow was the 6th, and try as he might, Jayden didn't think that the 8th Espada even with his intelligence on his side would try anything he couldn't win.

She could yell sure, as any other frightened female knew she could. But this would only put her on Aizen's bad side, which was equally as bad.

No she had to face the icy eyed Espada.

*****{Grimmjow's POV}*****

Grimmjow felt his fierce smirk widen as Jayden stood her ground. She was a fighter, he had to admire that, even if it didn't please him.

A sadistic part of him had actually wanted to see her try something else, perhaps scream, beg or anything along the lines.

But he supposed it didn't matter so much as long as he was able to strike fear into her.

"What the fuck do you want Grimmjow?" the dark haired girl asked him, clear venom lacing her words.

His smirk only widened as she inquired, "Don't be like that Jayden. I just want to play." the smirking Espada stated, though he knew she could hear the small threat his sentence carried.

For her eyes flashed as she took on a defensive pose.

Grimmjow couldn't help himself, a cackle escaped his once smirking lips as he advanced on the girl.

"Go on Jayden. Fight." he taunted as he continued to advance on her.

He had to give her credit again, for she stood her ground, unmoving and certainly not bolting to cower in any inviting corner.

"You're gonna have to if you want to get past me." Grimmjow mocked.

He knew very well that his eyes were narrowed as he watched his prey, his eyes seeing only her as she stood a few mere feet from him, watching him cautiously, while searching for any openings he might leave for her to make an escape, but Grimmjow wasn't leaving any. Not now, not when he was so close to getting his claws on her.

He had waited too long for this moment, what little patience he had, had reached his limit. He had been pretty confident that this situation wouldn't have come any sooner than the next night, but apparently he had been wrong.

It had presented itself now, in a place in Las Noches that was usually left undisturbed, aside from the pink haired idiot Szayel and his Fraccion.

Jayden could be his.

*****{Jayden's POV}******

Jayden's entire body was tense as he advanced on her, her blood running cold as Grimmjow smiled triumphantly.

Besides all the moves she could make to get herself out of this situation, a constant question kept popping into her mind.

_What does he want?_

It seemed like the answer to her repeating question would arrive soon, for he was only inches away, his hands finally relieving themselves form his pockets.

Jayden felt her eyes widen in panic, her feet seemed to be glued to the floor for she was unable to make herself move, it was then that she realized that not only didn't her feet respond, but none of her body did either.

That was how strong her fear for Grimmjow was. Here she was a Shinigami, that had once belonged to the famous Thirteen Court Guard Squads; trained and a skilled fighter that was highly recognized for it, and now she was motionless, at the mercy of a great threat.

It wasn't until a faint but familiar Reiatsu appeared that she was able to step back, moving away from the hot headed Espada in time to escape his arms as he swung around to face the one who had broken Jayden's trance.

"Ah, so this is where you are, Grimmjow." a cool male voice said, its words laced with clear amusement.

"Aizen has been looking for you. We wouldn't want to make him wait any longer than he already has, and all because you were terrorizing his sister. Would we?" the Silver haired man said to the spiky haired Espada.

Watching him the way the ex-Shinigami Captain does, with his eyes slitted dangerously and his mouth always fixed into a grin.

Jayden's heart had leapt upon seeing him, relief and joy coursing through her previously numb body.

Gin Ichimaru had come to her rescue. Jayden could see Grimmjow's composure go from relaxed and confident, to hostile and arrogant.

Yet Gin remained his grinning self, waiting to see what the Espada would do.

Loosing the battle, Grimmjow huffed and stormed away.

Not bothering to look after Grimmjow, Gin walked over to Jayden, his expression no longer amused. "You all right?" he asked her.

Jayden nodded, feeling herself tremble with the aftermath of the whole ordeal. Taking a step she wrapped her arms around the silver haired man, unable to voice her gratitude, though not needing to since the ex-Shinigami knew her well enough to know what she wanted to say.

An unusual frown on his usually grinning lips. "You should avoid him, Jayden you know that." he said unwinding himself from her embrace and looking down at her.

"Unfortunately I'm not allowed, nor can I be around you all the time, you know this. Stay in your room as much as you can, and if possible tag along with Ulquiorra, with Harribel, even Starrk, but not on your own. Now come, lets take your mind off him." Gin said with his smirk returning.

Jayden smiled, regaining her previous composure and allowed Gin to lead her away from the dead end corridor.

*****{Grimmjow's POV}*****

Grimmjow had in fact interrupted Aizen as he was attending some manners that involved a female Arrancar. The man had frowned, his dark chestnut brown gaze demanding an explanation, but remaining deadly quiet.

Grimmjow had, as best he could have, excused himself and muttered a half apology as he had backed out of the room.

As he was making his way back to his room, he was cursing Gin in every possible way that he could, hating the ex-Shinigami of the new images in his head, and even more so for stealing his opportunity from him.

*****{The next Night}*****

Grimmjow smirked as the day came to a close. And night took over Las Noches, sure they lived in darkness and almost never saw the light of day, but they always knew when was day and when was night time.

And today was particularly special.

Stalking out of his room once again, he made his way to a particular part of Las Noches.

All the Arrancar were aware of Aizen's unstable relationship with his sister, but they all chose to ignore it for some reason or another. And as a result, Aizen had the biggest, but also most secluded room in Las Noches given to her, where he hoped he wouldn't see her to often and she would spend most of her time there.

A cruel sneer made itself onto his lips as he kept advancing on the chamber.

*****{Jayden's POV}*****

Jayden was resting on a rest stool she had in front of her large mirror. A comb in her hand as she ran it through her beautiful dark brown hair.

The events of the day before not forgotten, but also no longer plaguing her.

But even with those memories no longer haunting her, Jayden couldn't help but to get a feeling that it was going to be one of those nights where she took a trip to one of her favored Espada's rooms.

To Coyote Starrk's room; it was no secret that the Primera Espada had the largest and most comfortable pillows in all of Las Noches. It was just an added bonus that he didn't mind a few people that dared to enter his room and take a nap while inside.

Jayden had long since learned that she was welcome in the Primera's room to sleep, and whenever she did, she had her best nights of sleep since she had left Seireitei due to her brother.

Sighing she looked in the mirror, once again wondering if she should intrude on Starrk once again.

Raising from her seated position, and placing the comb down, Jayden made up her mind to spend the night in the dark haired Espada's room. Turning off the lights, and taking hold of her robe; Jayden made her way to the door. Opening it only to have horror wash over her.

Never would she have thought that the Sexta Espada would go to such a length and wait until nightfall to attack her, much less in her own room.

His hand clasped around her mouth, barricading any screams she wanted to let out inside her as his body pressed dangerously close to her own frame.

Jayden's dark eyes watched as his icy blue orbs shined with excitement.

She felt the rumble of laughter go through his chest as he cackled. "And here I thought that I was going to have to break your door down to get you out, but you were thoughtful enough to let me in."

With a hand still tightly held against her mouth, Grimmjow pushed her back with his own form, making her stumble on her feet as he did so. Yet his mouth had a goods enough grip on her to keep her up.

She couldn't see his other hand, but the sound of her door closing and locking behind her told her enough.

Bringing her hands up, Jayden gripped and pried Grimmjow's single hand off her mouth, her eyes narrowing as she took a single step back to look back at the blue haired Espada.

Grimmjow's icy blue eyes glowed in the darkness, reflecting what little light the ever present moon light back at her, his eyes raked hungrily over her, caused Jayden to shiver internally.

It was then that she was aware of just what she was wearing, a light and too big for her t-shirt, panties and a bra underneath.

Jayden was glad she had turned off the lights before she had attempted to wait the room, because not only did it hide the sudden blush that overcame her cheeks, but it also gave her a slight advantage, she knew her room better than anyone else, and knew just where she kept her Zanpakutou.

Not hesitating, Jayden attempted to Shunpo to where her Zanpakutou was, but her attempt was futile.

*****{Grimmjow's POV}*****

Grimmjow had in fact anticipated a struggle form her part.

A wide smirk was on his lips before she had even attempted to escape him. The moment her eyes had narrowed, he knew the fight was on.

The moment she decided to Shunpo away, Grimmjow did the same, chasing her using his Sonido.

Intercepting her path.

The shock that took over her face was soon wiped away by a spark of anger as she attempted again, only to have him block her path again.

Grimmjow allowed this to continue on for a few more moments, before finally taking both her wrists on his hands and forcing her back.

Both of their frames collided onto the wall that was behind Jayden.

The breath was forced out of her lungs as her back came into a hard impact with the wall, and Grimmjow was quick to collide his body with hers.

Gasping Jayden tried and failed to wrestle out of his grip. Which made Grimmjow again cackle at her attempts.

"And here I thought that you were going to be a tougher girl to beat, it seems that anyone gets to call themselves Shinigami's now adays." Grimmjow sneered to the dark haired girl under him.

*****{Jayden's POV}*****

Taking a gulp of air Jayden tried to regain her breath under him as she stared loathingly at Grimmjow.

Jayden's heart was already beating three times its normal speed, but it stopped threateningly as Grimmjow chuckled darkly, leaning his head forward to her ear.

Whispering balefully, "Don't think that anyone will come to your rescue either, Jayden. Your loving brother placed you here for a reason."

Jayden's eyes widened at his comment, she didn't want to hear this, she knew very well that her brother didn't love her the way many brothers loved their sisters, and she certainly didn't want to hear this bastard taunting her of the pathetic relationship she had with him.

Before she could even growl at him to keep his damn mouth shut, he continued. "We all know he doesn't think of you fondly, Jayden. He honestly hasn't made it very clear when he speaks to us, but we all know it, I bet he was even hoping for one of us to sneak here one night and end you. He hopes one of us will be blind enough to want to spite him, and kill you, only to boast to them later that it had no effect on him later on." Grimmjow continued.

All the time, his voice was getting lower, slowly going from his indolent tone, to a more guttural sound, something on the verge of becoming a menacing growl as he raised his head to meet her gaze.

The suspended heart in her chest squeezed into itself as much as it could while still able to deliver what blood and oxygen it could as his breath grazed her skin.

Jayden, tried to focus her blurring gaze on anything, but was unable to look at anything but the piercing blue gaze before her.

A mantra began to form in her head, she would _not_ cry before Grimmjow, no she would rather die before she shed a tear before him.

Swallowing the lump that had made it almost impossible for her to breathe through her mouth she forced her voice to remain calm.

But Grimmjow continued, not allowing her to speak as he again leaned forward to her ear, "Would you be surprised to find out that he gave me the personal task of eliminating you?" he asked, taking a bite at her neck, the act itself was no where near affectionate, as his teeth punctured her skin and were successful in drawing blood. The sensation of the bite pushed away as a sudden wet feeling over came the now sensitive area. His tongue was _licking_ the blood away.

Jayden's hands clenched into fists beside her were they were held.

Grimmjow must have felt her tense up, since he was chuckling again.

"He never told this to anyone you know, not his jester, Gin, nor his lapdog Ulquiorra. For they are the only two who would actually care enough to hover around you, the rest of the Espada keep to themselves, besides its 'Survival of the fittest' here, no one would be surprised enough to investigate, not if Aizen doesn't command it." Grimmjow said before taking yet another lick at her skin.

He was enjoying this, taking pleasure in the moment before he ended her.

"He had it all set too, you know. Today he along with Gin and Tousen set out to the Menos Forest to get more possible Arrancar recruits, while sending Ulquiorra to the World of the Living and away from you. And you yourself helped in not taking a liking to many of the Espada's as well. Sure you and Starrk are on ok levels, but not in the same way that he would risk a fight for you. Face it, Jayden you're at my mercy now." Grimmjow finished with yet another dark cackle as he pressed himself into Jayden's figure, feeling her heart hammer against his own bare chest.

*****{Grimmjow's POV}*****

He had finally gotten his hands on his prize, and now she was his, Aizen hadn't specified when he had wanted her dead. He had simply said that she should be gone by this night. When no one could stop him.

His cackle had gone from that to full on laughter that caused his frame to tremble with its force, his head thrown back as he did so.

Finishing he looked down to the Shinigami who was under him, tears sparkling in her eyes as she stared at him.

Shaking his head Grimmjow had to admire her composure, for even though her heart was racing at an incredible speed, she was still calm on the outside, not shedding a single tear, fighting back whatever remarks she could throw at him at the moment, instead she was staring loathingly at him, her eyes daring him to kill her, challenging him to end her life right there and then.

Grimmjow, with his eyes heavily lidded once more, his vicious smirk creeping its way back onto his lips as he leaned forward once more.

"I think you'd like to hear that you wont be dying tonight though, Jayden. We're just going to get to know each other first." he whispered in a low growl, his lips inches from hers.

The kiss he forced upon her was rough, hungry with lust and deep with passion. Grimmjow hadn't admitted it to Jayden, but in the time he had studied her he had found himself allured to her, but was it enough to save her from Aizen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am in a position of wanting to make this One-Shot a sequel, but I wan tto hear a few opions to it, or possible objections 0.0' ^^ Please feel free to Review~**


	2. Chapter 2: Forgive Me

**A/N: ^^ I own nothing but that room in the middle of Hueco Mundo, no characters are mine.**

**Please review if not I guess it's ok lol, anyway Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>A disoriented Jayden failed to open her swelling eyes. She didn't need to see however to know where she was, she knew exactly where she was.<p>

The dark haired girl who once stood proudly next to her brother; the sister of the self proclaimed Leader of the Arrancar, and head of the Espada army, had been reduced to almost nothing in a few hours.

Hours that had brought her nothing but endless pain and mindless violence from the icy blue eyed man she knew as Grimmjow.

He had been ordered by her own brother to dispose of her. They had both planned it out perfectly, to where she would be the most helpless, where no help would arrive. That had been when the blue haired male had attacked then.

Cornering her in her own room.

He had gotten her, and the torture session had begun.

Grimmjow had gagged her, not that she would have screamed, she had resigned herself to her fate, if her brother had wanted her dead so be it.

She had always known he didn't love her, not the way other siblings loved each other. Yet she had always been unable to make herself hate him. Hate him for thinking of her as a weakling when she knew she was a good Shinigami she was a third seat, granted he was a Captain, but still! What more could have he wanted, he had even gone as far as to give her a small part in deceiving the Seireitei, making her have the slightest of hopes that he was beginning to appreciate her, but that hope was crushed hours ago, when the Sexta had confirmed her brother was behind the plotting of her disappearance and untimely death.

Grimmjow had made that very clear when he was having his fun, throwing it in her face every chance he got.

At this moment, the dark haired beauty was alone, her battered body cruelly sprawled on the cold stone floor of an abandoned fortress somewhere far from the view and command of Las Noches, a place only the male Pantera knew how to reach.

Jayden was a bloody mess, her hair matted and sticking to her skull as her spilled blood was beginning to dry. Her breath was ragged and labored, she knew very well that the Sexta Espada had been successful in braking a rib or two in his assault. The rest of her had simply suffered massive bruising, and gashes ranging from small scratches to deep cuts. As for her clothes, what little of them she had when she had been abducted had been shredded in the process.

Exposing most of her bare and multi-toned flesh to the cold the long since abandoned room offered; chilling Jayden to her very core.

The tears had long since subsided, they had dried up and wouldn't come to her anymore, something Jayden was twistedly grateful for, she didn't want to give the Espada the satisfaction of seeing her cry more than she already had.

*****{Grimmjow's POV}*****

The Sexta Espada now roamed the halls of Las Noches aimlessly, his expression reflecting nothing but a need to cause violence.

Many dashed out of his way or suffered his wrath as he made his way to no where in particular.

One question going through his mind, _Why the Hell was he so damn angry?_

It didn't make sense to him, he had finally achieved something that he had wanted to do for so long now, he had gotten his hands on Jayden, had taken her. She was his now, so he should be happy now right?

Wrong. For one reason or another, even as he had held Jayden in his arms he hadn't felt satisfied. He had become angry and he had beaten her unconscious.

It was then that he had left her presence before he got the chance to kill her, the rage was becoming too much, three Arrancar had already been brutally mauled by his hands and yet his thirst for blood hadn't decreased in the slightest.

It was then that another Arrancar came up to him, it was one of his Fraccion, the unlucky individual was Yylfordt Granz, the Octava Espada's very own brother.

But none of this mattered to Grimmjow as his right arm lashed out and his clawed hand took hold of the Quince Arrancar's neck. Pushing him towards the corridor wall as he did so, the wall behind Yylfordt immediately buckling under the pressure and allowing a crater to form under him.

This was all done in one fluent move the blonde Arrancar had never seen coming, his brown eyes widening upon the ferocity he was being shown. The icy blue eyes were reflecting more viciousness than before.

"_What!_" Grimmjow growled out to the struggling Fraccion.

Yylfordt fought to get a breath as he clawed at Grimmjow's hand that had tightened murderously around his neck. He couldn't get any words out, not like this!

Narrowing his eyes faintly, Grimmjow loosened his grip enough to allow his Fraccion some air as he waited for his answer.

Yylfordt gasped as his brown eyes turned cold as well, taking as much air as he could before saying what he was sent for, he would not make his Espada wait more than he was already being forced to wait. Yylfordt knew that if he kept Grimmjow waiting too long, he would die, and the Sexta would feel no remorse to it.

"Aizen has requested your presence before him, I was just the unlucky messenger to track you down, Grimmjow." he said through clenched teeth, but getting the message out all the same.

Grimmjow's eyes flashed with hatred, but he released his Fraccion. "Run!" he hissed out the warning, the menace and intent to kill very clear in the word.

Yylfordt was no fool, or at least not when it came to preserving his life, he quickly disappeared from his Espada's line of sight and to where he would be least likely to bump into him again for a few days.

Grimmjow growled, a threatening sound deep in his chest as he made to his new destination.

*****{Aizen's Throne Room}*****

Grimmjow wasted no time with formalities, entering the Throne room, since he was already being expected. Looking up to Aizen, he met the man's chocolate colored stare with his own icy blue orbs.

"You wanted to see me, Lord Aizen." he said keeping his voice as idle as possible, though the clear sign of hatred was there.

Aizen's cold smile widened momentarily as he stared down at his Sexta Espada. They were the only two in the room, no one else was there to witness the conversation by the two men.

"I see you got the message…" he said before pausing, amused. "And by the looks of it, you killed the messenger." he said a laugh playing on his eyes.

Grimmjow grunted.

Making Aizen chuckle darkly. "I see you are in a unpleasant mood, Grimmjow, did my task upset you." the man asked perching his chin on the back of his hand, staring down at the blue haired Espada before him, studying him.

Grimmjow said nothing, keeping his features as uninterested as possible. "I find it hard to believe you called me in here for counseling." Grimmjow said spitefully.

Further amusing the dark haired man, "Of course, you are right. I called you for something far more important, I doubt you don't know what it is, Grimmjow." Aizen said in his silk like tone that would never hint at the actual menace that was Sosuke Aizen, the very man who had wanted his sister dead, and was now hoping she was.

Grimmjow allowed a light devious smile appear on his lips. "If your referring to your sister's state, Lord Aizen. Consider her gone." he stated hoping that that would be the end of that and it would be all the reassurance the man needed.

He was wrong however, the man lost the sense of humor in his eyes. "But is she dead Grimmjow." he questioned, the question itself more of an order than a question.

Grimmjow sneered, "Now you want me to haul the corpse in here just to prove to you that she is no longer alive, Lord Aizen?" he asked with a harsh laugh.

Aizen nodded, slightly reluctantly as he did so. "I need your word Grimmjow. Is Jayden dead." he said with a slight ferocity in his words that made a chill rise up in the Sexta Espada.

His icy blue eyes narrowed, as he met the chocolate brown gaze that mirrored Jayden's own orbs. "She is dead. Jayden Aizen is dead. She died in my hands in pure agony, pleading for her life." he spat out barely in check anger threatening to explode out of the Espada's chest.

Aizen raised a brow, taking in the news of his younger sister's death. Taking a few moments to smile once again, "Very well, you are free to go, but please refrain from killing any more of my subordinates, or you will be next." he said darkly and thus dismissing the Espada.

Grimmjow eyed the man loathingly for a final moment and left his presence.

*****{Jayden's POV}*****

Sharp and freezing pain took her from the blissful moments of unconsciousness, making Jayden come to.

Ice cold water had been dumped on Jayden making her gasp for the breath that was stolen from her lungs, her arms hands instinctively wanting to wipe away at the uncomfortable feel of trailing water. The action was however stopped, she was restrained from moving, intending to do so only causing her to flinch from the pain that had been dealt to her body.

Her vision soon cleared enough that she saw the grinning Pantera before her.

The blue haired man laughed, "Good your awake. I was beginning to think I had lost you." he said taking a moment to admire Jayden who was helplessly chained to the wall behind her. Her arms bound and away from her body as were her legs. Grimmjow licked his lips as he watched her stir.

He was only a few feet from her, two steps had him at arms length from her. Jayden knew it was dangerous, but she at this point didn't care, she met the Espada's gaze with her own, showing him that she wasn't afraid of his rage.

The icy blue eyes that were looking deep into her chocolate brown orbs had taken on a different sheen however, one she wasn't used to seeing in them, and one she was afraid to identify.

His right hand reached out as if by its own accord, stroking her cheek in a gentle manner. The very act making her entire frame cringe, pulling him out if the trance, his blue eyes taking on the cold stare once again, pulling the hand back and across her face in a deafening slap.

Pain exploded in the side of her face as Jayden's entire head was spun to her left, her vision clouding over with graying spots again as the iron taste in her mouth indicated she had bit her already swelled cheek.

Spitting out the excess blood, Jayden took a few breaths of air before looking back at Grimmjow, their eyes meeting again; her face as impassive as he could make it.

His naked fury was there, the expression she had seen a few moments before gone and just a ghost in her memory. All trace of amusement gone with it.

"I spoke with your brother today." he then said abruptly, making her once unresponsive demeanor falter, she had thought she had accepted her brother's need to get her killed, but in reality it was still a deep wound that was now being prodded.

*****{Grimmjow's POV}*****

Grimmjow smirked, seeing as he could still hurt her with that at least. So he continued. "He wanted to know if you were still among the living… well among Shinigami." he said with a chuckle.

"He was very pleased to hear that you were dead, well at least you are in his eyes. He doesn't know that you still live Jayden." he said in his dark tone, one that was a single step away from a growl.

"So you have the balls to lie to my brother, but not enough to kill me." Jayden said, her voice measured, untainted by all he had put her through only half a day ago.

Rage welled up in Grimmjow. As he again struck at her, his hand fisted this time as to collided with her jaw. "I keep you alive for my own amusement!" Grimmjow growled out as Jayden once again spat out the blood he had forced to swell into her mouth.

*****{Jayden's POV}*****

Jayden laughed bitterly intent on hiding the fear that crept over her, "You don't seem to be enjoying yourself though, or am I wrong?" she ventured. It was risky and she no longer cared, she was dying by his hands, and in her view it was the sooner the better.

A sneer crossed the man's lips, "You want me to enjoy myself, fine! I'll enjoy myself!" he growled lowly taking a hold of what was left of her shredded T-shirt and began to claw it off viciously.

Jayden went still, her chocolate colored eyes widening with absolute fear as she tried and failed to get away from his hands.

Grimmjow laughed at her fear, his dark cackle echoing off the walls as his eyes raked shamelessly over her body, making her feel more exposed and vulnerable than ever before.

'_No!'_ Her mind yelled the words that stuck to her mind and refused to come out of her throat.

Fresh tears finally welled in her eyes, ones that she had thought were long dried.

*****{Grimmjow's POV}*****

Grimmjow stopped in his assault, the tears she was releasing making him stop.

The action, or rather lack of action making him growl. Why had he stopped, why was he unable to proceed in doing what he had planned for so long ago.

Grimmjow growled with pure rage, his curling fist lifting once again and heading towards Jayden, missing intentionally beside her face.

The space behind her head reacting the way the wall back in Las Noches had responded. It produced a crater much bigger than Jayden's head.

Grimmjow's breath had become ragged by now, his icy blue eyes looking up at Jayden. His mind asking him one simple word, one simple question. _WHY?_

Why was he hesitating, never before had he succumbed to such a state.

Pushing away Grimmjow paced the length of the chamber he was in, his large hand raking his blue hair as he did so.

"Why!" he raged, "Why am I unable to do to you what I have never hesitated to do in the past!" he roared at Jayden. Who shrunk away from him, hear tinting her eyes. Fear that should exhilarate him, but instead made him even more repulsed with himself.

"Stop looking at me like that!" he shouted at Jayden.

Causing her to avoid her eyes, the action tugging at his insides even more, doing nothing to reduce his rage.

Grimmjow then raised his hand, a Cero building and aimed at Jayden, he should obliterate her, end his confusion, end her misery, save himself from Aizen ever finding out. Yes! This was the logical thing to do, save himself to breathe another day.

His eyes narrowed as the red firing in the small distance the Cero hitting the chains with such precision he would have admired it if he did not have to break three more bonds.

Jayden fell to the ground, on her hands and knees, reluctant to look up at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow on the other hand slumped to the floor a bitter laugh leaving him, "Run." he said, the word itself a mere whisper even to his own ears.

Jayden however didn't move, her frame was shaking from all it had gone through, yet she didn't flee.

"Damn it! Get out of here before I change my mind!" he snarled.

Jayden's frame shook, before it responded, he watched as she intended to stand. Her feet refusing to keep her frame up, he watched as she resorted to scurrying backwards and bumping into the wall he had released her from.

"I told you to get out, get out away from Aizen, and away from me!" he growled out.

"Why…" she breathed out just as confused as he was. "At least tell me why!" she said not making a single move to move away or otherwise.

Grimmjow himself sneered, he wanted to scare her away, make her see! "Why? You dare ask why? Have you not been here the last day and a half! Your body is full of reasons on why you should leave! Your brother wants you dead Jayden!" he said, his voice lowering but calming down into a harsh whisper.

Jayden shook her head, taking a tentative shift forward. "I don't ask about that, what has happened, I ask about now, why Grimmjow why are you releasing me?" she said, closing half the gap between them.

Grimmjow's heart was now pounding intensely in his chest, watching but doing nothing to stop her approach.

His eyes meeting hers, showing her the vulnerability he felt. The confusion, the pain, the anger.

"I don't know." he whispered out, the low tone still edged with the raw feeling that raged within him.

Jayden paused before him, her chocolate brown eyes searching his. Cautiously she reached out, her hand finding his, Grimmjow didn't move away, didn't move, only watched her eyes.

Her eyes were warm, red from the tears he had caused her to spill, but warm nonetheless. Rage sparked in him again. He didn't deserve what he was witnessing.

He had been running away from this, he had taken on the job because he thought it would have helped him in his rank, in reality all it had gotten him was unwanted feelings.

Feelings he had pushed away, until the night he had obtained her.

He had hated her for it, had tried to destroy her for causing them.

He had done nothing to deserve the warmness in her eyes. Nothing! Yet he couldn't make himself look away from her. His arms acted of their own accord, pulling her towards him, his eyes closing with a sigh that made his entire frame shake.

She didn't resist, and allowed him to do so.

Grimmjow hesitated, and spoke again, a fain whisper. "Forgive me… Jayden."


End file.
